Pop Tart
"That AND I need it to survive." Pop Tart to Lover about her pop tart in a flashback in Story Time!. Pop Tart '''is a a member of the team. She has rainbow powers. She died in Sneaky Slendy but came back to life in Pop Tart Quest. She is portrayed by Nyan Cat. Biography Season 1 She gets introduced to Andre, Lycan and Brandon. Lycan tries to make her and Andre argue. She gets put in the team as the fourth member. In Sneaky Slendy, she dies while trying to distract slendy. In Pop Tart Quest, Lover and Raf search for the rare pop tart to heal Pop Tart with. Soon, Pop Tart arrives and saves Lover and Raf. In The Wet Truth, she, along with Cute Eyes and Brandon, are home alone but things go crazy. In Dark and Gray, Pop Tart, along with Andre, Cute Eyes and Brandon, spy on Lover and Gray. She also tries to help heal Lover. In Youtubers, Unite!, she helps face Jellal. In Lover Brother, she, along with Cute Eyes, Brandon, Pewdiepie, Donald and Mark Ronson, tries to get Andre back on the team. In Day of a Villain, she pretends to be Kim. She is in the birthday party for Lycan and says bye as she floats away. In Story Time!, it is revealed she has been with Andre since she was 12. Season 2 TBA Family Andre (Owner) At the age of 12, Pop Tart crashed into Andre's car from the sky. Andre figured that there may be more to Pop Tart than he thinks. In The Wet Truth, Andre said he thinks of her as a daughter. Personality She is shown to be very cheerful. She loves rainbows. She loves her friends. She hugged Andre in The Time War Part 2. She hugged Lover in Sneaky Slendy. She hugged Cute Eyes in Story Time!. But sometimes, she can disagree with other people's ideas, such as Cute Eyes. Enemies Lycan Pop Tart and Lycan were enemies ever since Lover said she was getting a third sidekick and it ended up being Pop Tart. Slenderman Slenderman killed Pop Tart in Sneaky Slendy. Pop Tart tried to save Lover, Andre and Raf from Slenderman until she got captured. Gray Pop Tart helped heal Lover because Gray hit her. She also spyed on Lover and Gray, along with Andre, Cute Eyes and Brandon. Jellal Pop Tart helped defeat Jellal. She didn't let Jerry exit the tower because they needed help defeating Jellal. Robo-Kaz, Robo-Oliver, Robo-Skylar, Robo-Alan and Robo-Gus Pop Tart helped defeat the Mighty Med robots. Powers and Abilities * '''Rainbow Powers: '''Pop Tart has many rainbow powers like rainbow speed. * '''Disguise: In Day of a Villain, Pop Tart disguised as Kim. Glitches * '''Broken Pop Tart: '''If Pop Tart's pop tart is broken, she dies. Trivia * She is the third main character to die. The first being Andre and the second being Lover. * Andre considers her as a daughter. This may be because she was his pet at the age of 12. (Story Time!) * She was revived in Pop Tart Quest. * She normally goes with Andre. (Dark and Gray) * She and Jerry the Slime are the smallest characters in the show. * She is Andre's pet. (Story Time!) * She and Cute Eyes are very close friends.